Mr Centrefold
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry arrives back for his eighth year ready to tackle anything that is thrown at him. To his surprise, what is thrown at him is a gay porn mag with Snape as the centrefold. Smut and sex warning. SS/HP. Snarry-A-Thron 2017


**bPrompt #12 /b**

 **bPrompt:** **Harry arrives back for his eighth year ready to tackle anything that is thrown at him. To his surprise, what is thrown at him is a gay porn mag with Snape as the centrefold.** **/b**

 **bTitle: Mr Centrefold/b**

 **bSummary:** **Harry arrives back for his eighth year ready to tackle anything that is thrown at him. To his surprise, what is thrown at him is a gay porn mag with Snape as the centrefold.** **/b**

 **bPairing: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape, off stage Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley /b**

 _iOh, this is going to be good. /i_

Harry quickly wiped his mouth with his napkin as he saw the barn owl swooping in towards him, a brown big envelope in its beak. He extended his hand and caught it the moment the owl dropped it. He pushed the bench back and stood up. i _This_ /i was just what he required to relax after a gruelling week. He said a quick goodbye to the other eight years and left.

They were only a small group, ten students in total who had returned to Hogwarts to properly finish their education. The others, including Ron, Hermione and Ginny had decided to make use of the Ministry's offer to sit their NEWTS at the end of the year and then go into Ministry careers. Harry, no longer interested in becoming an Auror had opted to return to Hogwarts. It would give him some time to think, or so he had hoped.

Instead they had been thrown into a curriculum that was incredibly demanding and interesting. Snape, as acting Headmaster, together with Professor McGonagall had decided upon a completely new curriculum. This meant the eight years would revisit parts of their sixth year and combine it with seventh year with additional classes in fields the students were interested in. While this created a difference in classes from anything Hogwarts had ever seen before, it also meant for the transition students, the eight years or as the students like to refer themselves as, the guinea pigs, a lot of hard work and private tutor sessions with the Professors of the fields they were interested in. For Harry, after having expressed an interest in the Healing Arts of Mediwitches and wizards involved with Aurors or battle zones, that he was spending a lot of private time with Snape.

Not only was the Headmaster teaching him Potions, advanced Healing, Defence but also acting as a sparring partner. When he had first returned to Hogwarts Harry had struggled to get back into a routine. Nightmares had made a regular appearance and he had fallen back on his old habits of wandering the corridors to wear himself out. When Snape had found him for the fifteen time in as many days the Headmaster had snapped and told Harry to report to his office the next afternoon. Harry, dreading to have to talk about the reasons why he was wandering the corridors, was pleasantly surprised when Snape threw him into a duel that had him so exhausted by the end of it that he had missed dinner.

After that Snape and Harry sparred one afternoon a week and Harry had begun to settle down. He found he enjoyed his studies and learning under Snape, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. He finally had time to explore other things like new relationships and his sexuality. It had come as a little bit of a surprise when he had discovered that Draco Malfoy had decided to come back to Hogwarts as well to pursue a career in wizarding law. But it was one thing Harry could take in stride. No, instead what had surprised him even more was how well he and Draco had gotten along.

Long evenings spend in the library to study for the exams which would test their knowledge level had showed Harry a different side to Draco. A side with snarky humour which had made him snort with laughter and had caused the two of them to be banned from the library for a weekend due to making too much noise. So instead, they had decided to study in the eight-year common area. The eight years had their own tower and each student had a private room. That one study session had turned into meeting regularly for study sessions. At first, they had settled into uneasy truce which had turned into an ever-deepening friendship. It was Draco who had helped Harry figure out that what the passionate hate between him and the Slytherin may have been slightly more passion on Harry's side then actual hate. i _That/i_ was not a conversation Harry was keen to revisit. Especially as it had made him realize that what he felt for Snape may not be so much as hate as something else.

Something that terrified him and made him shy which was not something Harry was comfortable with. Instead he had decided that he was not going to act on those feelings, not until he had graduated and had some experience. i _Whichever came first/i…_

Though with him out of the closet as far as Draco was concerned the experience may not be far off. Not with Draco though. The Slytherin had fallen in love with Ginny and Ginny with him. While it was strange for Harry to see his former girlfriend with his former nemesis, he was relieved. It meant he did not have any obligations towards Ginny and was free to persuade anyone he wished. But once Draco realized where Harry's interest lay he had supplied Harry with some i _interesting/i_ magazines. Harry had choked on his hot chocolate when Draco had first given him i _The Magazines/i_. A bright red Harry had quickly put the magazines away as he looked around the deserted common room. Draco had laughed and said that he was quite sure that Harry could put those magazines to use. And well…Harry had. So much that he had decided to take out a prescription on it. He figured he owned it to himself to experiment a little with what his tastes were. He deserved that much at least after everything he had been through.

So therefore, Harry tucked the envelope under his arm and ignored the knowing look and wink Draco was sending him. He shook his head, quite sure that tomorrow the Slytherin would find plenty to tease him with but right now, he didn't care. He needed to have an evening to relax after this week and he was quite sure that this magazine would help him.

In his room, making sure that he had locked the door and had warded it with every spell known to wizarding kind and then some, Harry opened the envelope. His heart was thumping in anticipation as the magazine slid in his hand. This was a special issue of i _Wicked Wizard/i_ and the magazine had promised to featured hot Professors from across the wizarding community. Harry licked his lips as he turned the magazine sideways to open it to the centrefold. He could not wait to see who was featured….

Hp

The next morning Harry was subdued when he sat down to breakfast. He cast a quick glance towards the Head Table and when the Headmaster glanced his way, he could feel his cheeks burning. Quickly looking away, he began piling up his plate.

"So how was your night?" Draco's smirk could be heard in his voice as the blond sat down next to him. Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry kept staring at his plate and only muttered something incoherent. "Potter, what did you say?"

Harry took a bit of his scrambled eggs and hoped that by that time Draco would have forgotten the question. But he had forgotten that Draco was not like Ron and could not really be distracted with food. The hand on his shoulder had him turning around to face the blond. He swallowed his bite and then answered. "It was okay. Nothing special…"

"Nothing special? This is the special annual edition of i _Wicked Wizard/i_. These special additions sell out quickly and the centrefold…." Draco whistled and almost grinned at Harry. "You better save that magazine because in the future it is going to sell for a lot of cash. So, tell me, who was it?"

Harry mumbled as he took a bit of his toast. Draco leaned in closer and said. "Spill! Unless you want me to go into your room and find the magazine in question?"

Harry swallowed and said. "You would not dare, Malfoy!"

"You forget I am not a Gryffindor, Potter. I have my ways to find out and I am sure that by now you realize that it is much easier to simply tell me. It will save you a lot of embarrassment in the not so distant future." It was surprising how much Draco could make that sound like a promise.

"Fine. Snape!" Harry leaned in close as he whispered.

Draco turned to stare at the Head Table and said. "He is not going to hear us, Potter. I am a Slytherin. I have some decency and I am unlikely to blurt anything out. Unlike any Gryffindors…"

Harry rolled his eyes and said. "No, you idiot. It was Snape in the centrefold."

Draco opened his mouth, turned his head to look at the Head Table again and then back at Harry. "Snape? i _Severus Snape /i_?"

Taking a sip of coffee, Harry nodded. It had not been what he had expected either. Oh, man it had not been what he had expected at all. But sometimes the unexpected was good and oh Merlin, Snape looked i _hot/i_ …. Now that Harry knew what was going on under that robe…i _damn/i._

"Hogwarts to Potter!" Harry blinked at the hand that waved in front of his face. He must have nodded off. Draco smirked and said. "That good, huh?" Harry cleared his throat and did not even dignify that with an answer. Instead he rose to his feet and said. "I am going to class. I will see you tonight."

"Oh, I am sure you will. Good luck in Potions today. I am sure the subject will be quite i _hard/i_." And as Harry flushed, he cursed. Yes, he was going to need all the luck he could get today because at this moment, he was not sure yet how he was going to focus, let alone face Snape.

Hp

Harry faced Snape, that was not the problem. Well if you wanted to get technical he had not really faced Snape as in looking the Professor in the face. He tried to, he really did but every time he came close, he remembered what Snape looked like underneath the robe…. he grew hard and flustered and had to look away. He could not face Snape….and he was quite sure that the moment the Potions Master met his eyes Snape would be able to pick up Harry's thoughts straight from his mind. He knew that it was silly and that i _Legilimens/i_ did not work like that but he could not shake the feeling that his thoughts were written on his face. So instead he focussed on the potion he was creating.

Well, focus would be a strong word for what Harry was doing. He tried to read the instructions on the black board but then he thought of Snape's voice whispering in his ear…. a tongue licking at his earlobe…and there he went again. He shook his head at him and added the black beetles into the mix…. he realized he had done something wrong the moment his potion turned pitch black with a tar like substance and then let out a big bang as it exploded with a big dark cloud. The clouds turned the classroom pitch black and caused Harry and the surrounding work forces to be covered in the same substance. Students around Harry broke out into screams and coughing fit. Harry tried not to breath too much into either. He waved his wand, whispering a Vanishing spell which took most of the smoke away. However, he was met with a terrifying sight as a livid Snape made his way over to Harry. And Harry then knew he was fucked and not in the fun way….

"Mr Potter, I thought that the one thing you had managed to pick up from my class would be to read instructions." Snape's deep voice was silky and so arousing and Harry groaned silently. He wanted nothing more than to have the floor swallow him but it seemed that all his luck had ran out during his many encounters with Voldemort.

He decided that the best course of action would just be stay silent. He was not ready to deal with a vindictive, pissed off Snape and if he ran his mouth in his usual fashion, well he was sure that Snape would have him pinned against the wall before you could say Hogwarts. i _Though I wouldn't mind being pinned to the wall by Snape/i…_

"… isn't that right, Mr Potter?"

Harry glanced up, startled, and cursed under his breath. He had completely missed what Snape had said. So, he said. "Of course, Headmaster."

And as Snape smirked and the dark eyes glittered dangerously, Harry realized he may have just made a huge mistake into agreeing whatever it was that Snape had said.

Hp

Harry's imagination ran overtime by the time he knocked on the Headmaster's office door dinner time. i _Maybe this detention will be different from the other ones… I mean…. you know what he/i_ likes _inow so/i…._

Harry had to force his mind away. Snape was never going to go for him. He was quite sure that he was not the man's type. Snape's lover must be someone who was intelligent, who liked to have conversations over a glass of whiskey who would allow Snape to take full control and who….

Harry yelped when Snape called for him to enter. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk, a stack of parchment before him. He glanced up and said. "Ah, Mr Potter, do come in."

"Sir, I am here to report for my detention." Harry licked his dry lips. He really hoped that he had agreed to a detention and not a spanking. Though, knowing what Snape looked like…. he was not sure how much he would mind that….

 _iMerlin's beard, Potter, pay attention/i…_

Snape's smirk grew even more dangerous if that was possible and Harry took a deep breath. He was quite sure that he was not going to like this.

"Perhaps you can first tell me what has you so distracted?"

Merlin, trust in the former spy to cute straight to the heart of the matter. This was i _not/i_ a conversation Harry was keen to have with Snape, like ever. "With all due respect, Headmaster, but that is of a personal nature and not something I am comfortable or would like to discuss with you."

There, Harry though that was a very mature respond. However, he had not counted on Snape as the Headmaster got up from behind his desk and prowled closer, the deep voice dropped with each word.

"i _With all due respect/i,_ Mr Potter, you will discuss it with me if it means that you are so distracted in my class that you put yourself, other students and myself at risk."

"Sir, I may have botched up the potion but nobody was ever at any risk." Harry had to struggle to keep his voice mature this time. He had to remind himself that he was not going to discuss that subject.

"But you were still distracted and if this continues, Mr Potter, then I may have to stop you from coming to my class until you resolve the issue…"

"Resolving the issue will be hard as I will be seeing it in all its glory in every day…" Harry muttered.

"Would you mind repeating that, Mr Potter?" Snape's voice was like a whip and Harry sat up straight and said.

"I would mind, i _sir/i_ and I will make sure to resolve the issue as soon as I can. I would not want to drop your class." This time Harry didn't even need to try to sound mature. This was not something he was going to budge on.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance in helping you resolve your issues?" Harry choked out a breath and could not bite back a moan. It was almost as though all his fantasies had suddenly come to life and he finally managed to say.

"I…. I don't think that it will be necessary…sir…"

"Are you sure, Mr Potter? You seem flustered…. Perhaps you do need some i _assistance/i_. Are you sure you are feeling well?"

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He had to steady himself because otherwise he was sure that he was going to fall right over. Or embarrassed himself in any way by throwing himself at Snape and that was not something he had in mind. Well, not something he had planned on.

"So, your current state does not have anything to do with the heated conversation I oversaw at breakfast this morning with Mr Malfoy?"

"No…. not really…"

"Not a lover's spat then?"

Harry's eyes flew open. Snape's dark eyes were blazing but his tone revealed nothing. Harry barked out a laugh and answered. "Yes right, as if…. Draco is not my type and besides, he's kinda dating my ex, quite passionately."

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry looked away. In that moment, the Headmaster looked so much like the man who had been staring at him from the centrefold, the intense dark stare making Harry think and feel things he had never felt before.

"Then pray tell, what sparked your i _passion/i_ this morning?" Snape crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Oh, it was nothing, sir…Just a magazine…."

Was that interest that sparked in the dark eyes? Harry wasn't sure but he was sure that he would push a little bit further.

"It must have been an enervating article…" Snape murmured as Harry smirked and licked his lips. The Headmaster's eyes followed the movement and Harry pushed himself away from the wall. He moved towards the desk and said.

"Yes, it was quite a i _spread/i_. It was so i _large/i_ in fact that it took up the entire centre page of the magazine." Harry grinned as he rounded the desk and sat down. Snape's dark eyes widen as the Potions Master realized what magazine Harry was talking about. However, instead of the denying it the Headmaster leaned towards Harry and said.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten that the release date was this month. Now the big question is, did you like it?" Snape leaned closer, something Harry had not expected at all…neither did he expect when the man's hand slid up his thigh and Snape continued. "I expect you to answer, Mr Potter. Let's just say that the activities we will engage in this detention will depend upon it."

Harry's eyes grew wide and his breathing left him again for the second time in as many minutes. However, before he could overthink he said what was on his mind. "Well, sir to be honest, I don't know if the magazine did it or you justice."

Snape grew very still and then spoke in a deadly and dangerous whisper. "Do explain yourself, Mr Potter."

Harry licked his lips, anticipation curling in his stomach as the dark eyes followed the movement. i _That/i_ gave him enough courage to say. "Well sir, I mean, the picture was good…. Like hot damn holy hell i _good/i._ But as they say sometimes, magazines have been known to lie and i _enhance/i_ certain i _features/i_ shall we say? To really answer your question, I would have to see it…. I mean you in the flesh…I would hate to imagine having sex with a false image." Harry felt his face flush the moment he realized he had let the thought slip and spoke aloud. The dark eyes flashed and Snape rose from his seat in a fluid motion.

"So, what you are saying, i _Harry/i_ , is that you want me to disrobe, stand before you naked and then I shall have my answer as to what to do with you in detention?" A startled Harry nodded as the Headmaster's slender fingers began removing buttons. He swallowed thickly, unable to answer.

"Now that does not really seem fair, now does it? What shall I get in return?" Snape purred.

"Sex." Harry blurted out, He was mortified that he said that aloud.

Snape chuckled and said. "Now, that would be a very fine goal…" The older man leaned in to brush his lips against Harry's and then softly whisper. "But can you offer me more, Mr Potter?"

Harry groaned and whispered. "I can offer you the chance to make your mark on someone who has never had…. had sex before…and who likes you…." He hadn't mean for the last bit to slip out but he needed to be honest. He knew Snape would not have it any other way but he…. he wanted his first time to mean something. He could take just sex but…. he had to put it all on the line.

He was not prepared for the slow and sensual smile that curled Snape's lips as the older wizard whispered. "Perfect."

The next moment Harry's mouth was caught in a heated kiss which made his toes curl and his breath catch in his throat. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, taking steps backwards and pulling Snape with him until he hit a wall. Snape had full control of the kiss but Harry didn't mind. He didn't mind being kissed by the man forever if he was honest because blimey, Snape could kiss.

He broke the kiss to gasp for breath and then Snape asked. "So, the final question, quick or slow?"

Harry leaned in for another kiss and said. "Well the detention is only supposed to be half an hour so I…."

"Fast it is then…. Though I may have to give you more detention for a longer period to make certain that we do this highly thoroughly…. And that the real thing lives up to your fantasies…." Harry was glad to see that Snape was slightly breathless as well. Apparently, the other man might not be so in control as he wanted others to believe. He grinned and said.

"I am sure that your expertise in this area will be much appreciated, sir." The comment earned him a slight smack against his arse which had him startle and bump into Snape. The hardness that echoed his own made him realize just how much Snape wanted this and it put something inside Harry at ease. He could take the next step now.

"Now let me get that for you, Headmaster." Harry stepped forward to undo the buttons as he kissed Snape hard. It took only a moment until the older man took control of the kiss and Harry was again left breathless. He had to undo some of his buttons twice as he missed it the first time because he was too distracted. He moaned as Snape broke the kiss to whisper.

"Do you know that there is a spell for that?"

"But…." Harry was struggling to form words as Snape licked at his neck. He never knew that it could be an erogenous zone. Snape pulled away and said.

"I know, something has to be said for taking our time, but all you have to do is say the word, Harry. Your first time should not be against a wall. Additionally, there are a lot of i _other/i_ activities that we can engage in which I am sure will keep your fantasies occupied…"

The Headmaster stopped speaking as Harry whispered the spell which had them both naked within seconds. The dark eyes widened and then wandered down Harry's body. Harry would have been self-conscious if only he had not been eying Snape up and down and he had to say, the magazine had been wrong.

The magazine had not done Snape justice by half. Yes, it had displayed the older wizard in all his proud glory but it had not done the man I _justice/i_. The sheer size and beauty of that cock made Harry's mouth water and his arse clench. He i _wanted/i_ , no, he i _needed/i_ that man inside him, as in right now. He may have even said as much aloud. Snape was not overly muscular but he had not been nearly as lean as he had been during the war. Peace seemed to agree with him. The cock that rose from the nest of dark curls had not been so well displayed in the magazine.

The centre fold had displayed Snape seated on a desk and had only hinted at the thick cock as Snape had only been half hard. One leg had been pulled up as the dark eyes had seemed to capture Harry's green ones even from the pages of a magazine. There had been a sensual smile playing around the thin lips which had made Harry's breathing catch in his throat. It had transformed Snape into a different person, a sexual being which had sparked Harry's interest even more if he had not already been head over heels with the man.

But now to have that man before him, within touching distance, within tasting distance….it was almost too much for him…. He groaned and Snape drew away and said. "You can say no, Harry. I prefer my lovers to give consent before we engage in anything…"

"So, if I say that I want you inside me right now, you would take that as consent?" Harry grinned at the dumbfounded look that lasted barely a second. Heat flared in the dark eyes and then Snape kissed him hard, crushing him against the other man's body. They both moaned as their cocks rubbed together and out of instinct Harry bucked his hips against Snape's firm thigh. The kiss turned more intense as Snape licked at his lips, inviting him to explore Snape's mouth. It was not an opportunity Harry could say no to.

His fingers were exploring the broad chest to tease down their way down the flat stomach towards the gorgeous cock. He wanted to touch it. Snape bit his lip when Harry's fingers closed over the thick shaft.

"Brat." Snape was a little bit breathless and Harry watched fascinated as the dark eyes drifted shut as he stroked his hand up and down experimentally. He was quite sure that he could watch Snape's face all day. Snape had never been traditionally handsome but watching the man now was so intimate that Harry was sure that he would have fallen in love with the man if he hadn't been already.

The next moment the dark eyes snapped open and Snape's kissed Harry hard before he suggested. "As you have been so vocal early in where you would like my cock, I am going to assume that you want to continue…"

"Oh Merlin, yes." Harry almost felt embarrassed with how eager he sounded.

"Then perhaps we should proceed." Snape whispered a spell under his breath and vial came floating into his hands. Noticing Harry's curiosity Snape explained as he opened the vial. "I brew my own lube, for personal use…"

"And let me guess, you need somebody to test it on…." Harry could have bitten his tongue off the moment he spoke the words. Snape gave him a sharp glance and Harry sucked in a deep breath before he said. "I am sorry. That was presumptuous of me. I don't have any right to know how many people you shared this with…."

"Do you know what I value most in my lovers?"

"The ability to bend?" It slipped out again and Snape snorted before he spoke.

"Well, it is a close second or third. No, I value discretion and loyalty. Additionally, I find frankness and self-confidence very sexy in my lovers. You should never be afraid to speak your mind unless we are in a setting when I am acting as your Headmaster or Professor. And right now, I am neither."

"Then what are you acting as?"

"As your soon to be lover, unless you changed your mind." Severus gave him a pointed look and Harry kissed the other man deeply in answer and then leaned over to uncork the vial. He then plucked it from Severus' hands and continued. "I think that you need to get work as my detention is almost up and I would hate to give you another reason for giving me detention when I would be late for your class."

Severus chuckled darkly and gestured for Harry to turn around. "I think your plan is to make me late as late as you will be." An arm around his waist pulled him back against a firm chest and his mouth was caught in a hungry kiss. Severus' slender fingers, coated in the slick lube stroked his cock, once, then twice and Harry was lost in the rhythm. He had been hard from the moment of seeing Severus in full glory but now….to have the man's hands on him was almost enough to make him come. The moment he was sure he was going over the edge, Severus stopped.

Harry nearly screamed in frustration but then a slick finger circled his hole and he tensed. He closed his eyes tightly against the burn as Severus began pushing in. The other man kissed his neck in apology and softly whispered. "I promise you that it will feel better in a moment…."

The next moment came soon as Severus did something with his finger that had Harry's knees buckle as pleasure flooded through him. He moaned loudly and he heard the dark chuckle in his ear, the hot breath caressing the sensitive flesh. Harry pushed back against him as he reached behind him to stroke Severus' erect cock. The other man tensed and then said.

"Patience, Mr Potter. I promise anticipation will make it even better." The deep voice made Harry only harder and when Severus pulled away he wiggled, not used to feeling so empty anymore. He wanted to turn around but a hand on his hip prevented him as Severus said, strain evident in his voice. "If this is your first time then it will be much more comfortable if we do it like this…."

Harry turned to see Severus was using the lube to prepare himself. The Headmaster's eyes drifted close in pleasure and it was such a rare sight that Harry smiled. It was not often one saw Severus Snape so unguarded. He took a step closer and kissed the other man, saying.

"I would prefer to see you instead."

The dark eyes snapped open and Severus inclined his head and said. "Then perhaps I should have you ride me instead. I am sure that it will be something that we shall both enjoy."

Harry grinned as he looked around the room and said. "I have to say that I always had fantasies about the Headmaster's chair…"

"It is a good thing I spelled the portraits to not return after 8 PM."

"I don't think that it anything to do with having me bent over a table. I think you just value your peace and quiet and would have ended up hexing them anyway…"

Snape smirked and answered. "I will not confess to anything." Harry yelped as hands caught him around his waist and Severus kissed him deeply. The man walked him backwards until Harry's back hit the Headmaster's desk. Severus' tongue licked at his mouth, demanding entrance. The other man pulled away after a moment and sat himself down.

He held out a hand to Harry but Harry took a moment to take in the glory that was his soon to be lover. Severus looked up at him with those dark intense eyes, legs spread to display the hard cock rising from the nest of curls., its proud head glittering with precum. He took the offered hand and met the lips that were rising to meet his.

"Lower yourself carefully…" Severus instructed as he helped Harry align himself. Harry bit his lip as he felt the blunt head nudging at his entrance and had to close his eyes against the initial burn. However, the feeling of being filled was making his cock even harder.

With a deep breath, he pushed down and he heard Severus' groan, making him even harder if such a thing were possible. "I believe I said…. slow and carefully…."

Harry heard the strain in the deep voice and he smirked, kissing Severus deeply before he began to move. It only took a couple of seconds before Severus met him thrust for thrust. It was unlike Harry had ever felt before and when Severus' fingers wrapped around his cock to set the same rhythm he came hard.

What happened after was a blur but Harry was quite sure that Severus followed him a moment later as he growled Harry's name. Harry tried to catch his breath as Severus pulled away carefully before a whispered cleaning spell had them both clean again. He didn't want to move, did not want this to end but he was afraid he was overstaying his welcome.

Reluctantly he pulled away, startling Severus as the Headmaster's hand fell away from stroking Harry's hair. He licked his lips and stole a last kiss as he said. "I suppose we should get dressed? I would not want to make you late for your own class and give myself another detention."

Fingers gripped Harry's chin in a firm grip and Severus kissed him hard before he said. "While I would always welcome another detention with you, especially _this_ kind, I perhaps have an arrangement in mind that would suit us both better."

Harry pulled away slightly so he could meet the dark eyes as he said. "Well, I have to say, I am intrigued to hear it."

"Perhaps we should make things official between us."

"As in like partners?"

"Well perhaps in time but for the start I was going to go with lovers. And as I may have stated before, I do have certain expectations from my lovers. I expect honesty, loyalty, and fidelity. So, what are your thoughts on this, Mr Potter?"

"So, does that mean that the hero gets Mr Centrefold?" Harry chuckled as Snape groaned. But as his Mr Centrefold kissed him, Harry knew that in most cases the hero got the girl, but he was sure that he would be very happy with his Mr Centrefold and that was all that he cared about.

The end

 **bI hope that you enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading. /b**


End file.
